Tainted Albion
by Groulien
Summary: When the veil between worlds was torn, the Dorocha were not the only ones to enter Albion.  Featuring Hawke, Flemeth and Morrigan. More DA characters may follow depending on reviews.
1. Darkness cometh

**AN:  
><strong>Little bit of crossover info:  
>The Dragon Age I'm using is set right after Dragon Age 2.<br>The Albion I'm using is set right after 'The darkest hour' (4x02).  
>Thedas is in no way part of Albion, not physically at least.<br>I'm grabbing things from DA and putting them into Merlin.  
>My current outline has Morrigan, Flemeth and Hawke crossing over because they most likely would.<br>Since Hawke crossed over and is in fact a warrior, this means magic isn't a requirement for crossing over.  
>I have thought about adding 'The Warden' but that would basicly be an OC which is not what I'm after.<br>If the reviews are positive I might add more DA characters but only if you want me to and they're not dead yet (in the DA storyline).

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since they had closed the veil between the worlds.<p>

Uther had made a miraculous recovery, the old goat was more resilient than he had expected.  
>Merlin got back to his daily routine of polishing armor, mucking out the stables and all those other <em>lovely<em> chores Arthur gave him.  
>Morgana was declared enemy number one, something that took only little getting used to, even for the knights.<br>Morgana had, after all, ordered her soldiers to attack the people when they refused to pledge their loyalty.  
>Gwen was a bit depressed but at least Arthur was there for her, when Uther wasn't around.<br>Gaius was his plain old self, probably the most constant person in Merlin's life.

Merlin was making the prat's bed who would be busy training for another hour or so when a familair voice called him  
>"<em>Merlin!<em>" It was Kilgharrah and knowing the old dragon it would have to be important.  
>Curiosity rather than wisdom made him decide to meet the ancient creature and rushed this little chore.<br>Surely a creature as old as a dragon would know a bit about patience.

In clearing in the forest stood Kilgharrah patiently waiting for the young warlock to arrive.  
>"I got your message, it sounded rather important." Merlin said as he entered the clearing.<br>"I wish to warn you. An ancient evil is stirring in Albion, an evil that is not from this world."  
>"Not from this world, like the Dorocha?"<br>"You are right to assume they too pierced the veil between worlds.  
>But these creatures are far worse and come from a world beyond the spirit world."<br>"What are they called?"  
>"I do not know it's name but it's power is beyond anything I've felt for a very long time."<br>"My destiny." Merlin sighed, it always came down to him.  
>"No." Kilgharrah snapped. "The prophecy never spoke of them and I fear they are too powerful, even for you.<br>Your destiny has intertwined with those of others, others whom are not from this world. My foresight cannot forsee their actions."  
>It was earth-shattering news, only it wasn't. Merlin was growing weary of Kilgharrah's speeches but at least the great dragon had admitted to have reached his limits.<br>"Great, appearantly my fate and destiny just became the roll of a dice."  
>"Keep your eyes open, young warlock." And with those words the dragon left him.<br>Merlin sighed, it was his destiny to save Camelot once more.  
>And then it hit him, destiny had changed and he would no longer be able to rely on the fact he <em>should<em> endure the evil of the world.  
>What if in this new world his destiny was to die? <em>#To those who have played DA:O, I know what you're thinking but not even I know who it will be.<em>

Returning to the castle and Arthur's chambers he could hear someone going on a rampage.  
>As he peeked around the door the sound of metal stopped and his eyes met two very angry blue ones.<br>"Where have you been?" Arthur asked his manservant.  
>"Mucking out the stables like you told me to."<br>"I also told you to meet me after practice. You can't expect me to get myself out my armor."  
>"Right, sorry. It won't happen again."<br>"Merlin, don't make promises you can't keep."  
>Merlin was about to object, he had made no promises, when sir Gwaine entered the prince's chambers.<br>"Sire, the king requests your presence immediately."  
>Arthur, still in his armor, and Merlin followed sir Gwaine to the throne room where most of the knights have already arrived.<p>

Arthur stood before the throne for his father's words were meant for him as well, if not mostly for him.  
>"In the village of Greenswood over a dozen people, all women, have gone missing.<br>The remaining peasants speak of dark and savage creatures.  
>A week ago, I dispatched ten soldiers but we haven't heard from them since.<br>Arthur, I want you and the knights to find out what is going on.  
>Whether these are bandits or wolves, I don't care, just take care of it."<br>"Yes, sire." Arthur made a quick bow and immediately made his way to the stables with the knights not far behind him.  
>Merlin took a shortcut to the stables and had already begun saddling Arthur's horse.<br>When he had done that and took a step back, Arthur groaned softly.  
>"Is something wrong, sire?" Merlin asked.<br>"I left my sword in my chambers."  
>As soon as prince prat had said it his face turned from annoyance to something best described as a mixture of suprise and hapiness.<br>Noticing Arthur was looking behind him, Merlin turned around to see Gwen coming down from the castle with the prince's sword in hand.  
>The sudden touch of Arthur's hand on his shoulder, instead of hitting him against the head, startled him.<br>"Go saddle your horse, Merlin. You're coming with."  
>"Yes, sire." The words had been unnecessary but Arthur just wanted to ensure he had a private moment with his love.<br>When Merlin returned he saw Gwen leave but also that she was biting her lip as she looked back.  
>Turning to Arthur it became pretty clear she left him with more than just his sword.<br>"Arthur, the men are ready." Merlin stated.  
>"Right." He replied as he quickly mounted his horse and joined them.<br>Merlin had to hurry as it seemed Arthur was rather eager to get this _chore_ done in less than a day.

When his excitement, or rather the burning of Gwen's lips, had left him, Merlin finally managed to fully catch up with him.  
>"Took your time." Arthur smirked, fully aware of how he had rode out far too quickly.<br>"So what do you think is going on in Greenswood?" Merlin asked.  
>"Seeing as only women have gone missing, it's probably bandits." He sighed as he felt it more like an errand best left to regular soldiers.<br>"I still think we should be careful, they did kill the soldiers your father sent out."  
>"Merlin?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Shut up."<br>"Shutting up."

As soon as the knights laid eyes on Greenswood they knew something was wrong.  
>The few people they could see were armed with axes or pitchforks.<br>One person walked the roads towards them.  
>"Are you... are you from Camelot?" He asked, his voice trembling as much as his legs.<br>"Yes. What's going on, where are the soldiers?" Arthur asked.  
>"The soldiers, they went looking for bandits. We told them it weren't bandits but they wouldn't listen!<br>Why didn't they listen? They should've stayed, they-"  
>"Calm down man! What's going on?" Leon interrupted.<br>Without a word the man turned around and began walking back to the village.  
>Upon entering the village everything became a lot clearer.<br>There were corpses everywhere, soldiers, peasants and hideous creatures.  
>Merlin knew they had to be the ancient evil of which Kilgharrah had spoken.<br>The group had now dismounted and the confused man that had greeted them seemed to have regained some self-control.  
>"My name is Errol." He introduced himself.<br>"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur answered absently as he looked at the deceased.  
>"I'm terribly-" Errol was aplogizing for the lack of etiquete but the prince wasn't paying any attention to him, he was examining the strange beings.<br>They were foul looking creatures who seemed to bear the faces as that of the dead, thankfully not in the literal sense of it.  
>"What are these things?" Arthur asked no one in particular.<br>"Arthur, we should get these people out of here." sir Leon suggested.  
>"Agreed, but I doubt the king will believe in 'dark creatures'."<br>"Well, we can't really bring one with us." Leon added.  
>"So? Just take the head." Gwaine joked but much to his horror Arthur listened and did indeed cut off it's head.<br>"I was joking, the sword would've sufficed." He added as he picked up the creature's longsword.  
>"Merlin, bag." He said but the manservant wasn't anywhere near him.<br>Merlin was quickly done examining the dark beings, they were a face he wouldn't forget.  
>Looking at the sentries he saw another face he wouldn't forget.<br>"Gilli?" He called. The man in question turned around and quickly jogged towards him.  
>"Merlin, it's been a while."<br>"I was going to ask how you've been but..."  
>"I've done the best I could. I've healed cuts and bruises but these creatures seem to curse their victims, they can't be healed."<br>"Thanks for the warning." Merlin said as he became more and more aware of how dangerous these creatures really were.  
>"Merlin!" Arthur called him over.<br>"We're escorting these people back to Camelot." Arthur announced not only to him but also to the knights and the survivors of the attacks.  
>Then he opened Merlin's bag and threw in the head of the creature.<br>"What the hell is that for?" He exclaimed finding the idea of a head in the bag rather disgusting.  
>"So the king will acknowledge the threat and for Gaius to find out what they are."<br>The amount of survivors was depressing, a mere twentyfive when there had been over seventy.  
>As they walked the path leaving the village Errol had begun walking next to Merlin and Gilli.<br>Merlin had given his horse to one of the few women still there.  
>"I was afraid you wouldn't come." Errol spoke to Merlin.<br>"Of course we came, ten soldiers went missing." He explained.  
>"You mean... no." Errol stared at the ground.<br>"I'm sorry Errol." Gilli put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
>"What happened?" Merlin asked.<br>"The soldiers arrived at dawn and when they didn't return at dusk, as they said they would, Errol's son set off for Camelot."  
>The dots were easily connected, his son was probably dead.<br>"I'm sorry." Merlin told Errol but he didn't even hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

It's chapter 1 and the DA lore is already killing me.  
>The lack of Dwarves, Elves and Qunari deny me use of Genlocks, Shrieks and Ogres.<br>Of course there are the initial darkspawn but in Albion they can only get 'human' broodmothers (which produce Hurlocks).  
>I don't mourn not having the shrieks and the Genlock are basicly cannon fodder but I would most definitly miss the Ogres.<p> 


	2. From the Shadows

**AN:**  
>I'd really, really, really like one, just one , review even if you think it's good or 'meh'.<br>The plan is to update this fic once a week though the next chapter is almost finished as is.

* * *

><p>Although they had gotten halfway back to Camelot, they weren't quite there yet. Thankfully Errol was fast asleep and so were the other survivors, all the stress had exhausted them. Merlin was still awake despite the fact the knights were taking turns standing guard. Arthur and Merlin had taken the first three hours because if they attacked then it wouldn't be much trouble waking everyone up. Second were Leon and Elyan for three hours and finally Percival and Gwaine for the final three.<p>

An hour had passed since he and Arthur were allowed to sleep yet Merlin couldn't. Standing up he heard a voice behind him.  
>"Going somewhere?" Arthur asked a bit drowsy. "To do what I must." Merlin didn't really need to relieve himself, he was probably going to check on Leon for a moment.<br>"Fine, just don't go unarmed." Arthur held up his sword. Magic or not, a sword could always come in handy. Sir Leon was aware of the manservant's presence long before he had even reached him.  
>"Trouble sleeping?" He asked casually.<br>"I was asleep for a moment, then I opened my eyes and saw the head in my bag staring back at me." Leon couldn't help but snicker at this.  
>"Blame Gwaine, it was his failed joke that made Arthur do it."<br>"Call me chicken, but it feels to me like we're being watched." Leon's smile faded at this and Merlin noticed the hand on his sword tightening its grip.  
>"Merlin, do me a favor and wake Percival and Gwaine for me and get me a crossbow." Merlin was slightly confused, it wasn't their turn yet and why the hell did he want a crossbow?<br>"It isn't their turn yet." Merlin stated bluntly much to the knight's annoyance.  
>"I know, just wake them, send them over to me and get me that crossbow." Times like these made him feel like a lapdog 'do this Merlin', 'do that Merlin' and he knew that one of these knights was probably going to stab him. Gwaine wasn't the problem, Percival was. He didn't know the knight very well, not counting the chicken in the kitchen, and he could very well choke the life from him just waking up.<br>"Percival." He whispered. The well-built knight slowly opened his eyes and answered "Not yet." before closing them again, knowing full well he had at least another hour.  
>"Sir Leon is asking you." His eyes opened once more and sat up, nodding to Merlin he would see him. He joined the manservant and the knights shortly after.<br>"If it's nothing," Leon spoke as he prepared his crossbow "you can go back to sleep." Merlin now understood why Leon wanted the crossbow, he had heard somewhat and determined to find out what it was. Leon took aim for what seemed like ages and moments after it fired, a sharp clang and grunt followed. Something roared back and Merlin knew they were in trouble. He was shouting as he made his way back to Arthur. The prince had quickly woken, to his suprise, and one of the dark creatures coming at him from the bushes.  
>"Arthur!" Merlin called as he threw the sword towards him. Catching it just in time Arthur blocked the monster's blade. By now the survivors had figured out what was going on and some of them, like Gilli, were barely capable of defending themselves. It was the attack on the druid camp all over again, only this time they were the druids and these creatures the attackers. Twenty survivors, five knights and a warlock. One knight for every four survivors but there was no balance. Sir Leon had the aid of Percival and Gwaine, this was actually a problem. Gilli could barely fend for himself as it were, he couldn't protect that blind spot.<br>Every bone in his body ached for him to use magic, to throw away the fear he had of being discovered but he couldn't for the fear of losing their friendship.  
>"Percival!" Merlin pointed to the hole in their defenses to which the knight responded accordingly.<br>Unfortunately he wasn't there in time, he couldn't have been there in time.  
>The attack didn't last long and there weren't even that many of them. There were probably less of those monstrosities then there were survivors.<br>The lucky thirteen that remained were trembling.  
>"What are these things?" Arthur now wondered in frustration.<br>"Arthur, we should go. They might come back and even if they don't, no one will get any sleep." Merlin stated. Arthur could only agree and nod.

Arriving at Camelot a few of the survivors left their escort to go to relatives while the rest remained with Arthur and the knights. Arthur and Merlin entered the castle while the knights kept the survivors in the courtyard, there was little reason to bring them inside.  
>"I didn't think you'd be back before dawn tomorrow." Uther smiled, glad that his son was a force to be reckoned with. "What the people said was true." Arthur regrettably announced.<br>"What do you mean?" Arthur had pretty much expected that reaction and got the head from Merlin's bag. In the short time they had traveled most of the blood had left the head which was now a bit paler. "This." Arthur stated as he held the hideous thing in front of him. Uther rose from his throne to look at the head while Merlin was already on his way fetching Gaius.  
>"What sort of creature is this?" He asked in disgust. "Not a clue. Merlin is fetching Gaius as we speak."<br>"But the people of Greenswood are safe now?"  
>"Yes, or rather, what's left ot them is."<br>"How many survived? And what of the soldiers?" It was only now he noticed none of the soldiers had actually returned with his son. He didn't exactly fear for their lives, all Uther feared was magic and for the wellbeing of his subjects.  
>"They said the soldiers went into the forest the same day they arrived, they never returned. When we arrived at the village, there were corpses everywhere and most of them were the people. We left with twenty survivors but only thirteen survived their attack when we made camp. They had surrounded us, they are no mindless beasts."<br>"Wolves do the same thing." Uther argued. "Wolves do not walk on two legs and neither do they wield swords and shields." His father always tried to make the unnatural more mundane, it was a defense mechanisme. If it came too close, it was magic. When it was far away, he doubted the messenger.  
>Then Gaius arrived at the throne room with Merlin not far behind him.<br>"These things knew how to fight, even by my standards." Arthur commented as he passed the head to Gaius.  
>"Well, physician, can you tell us what it is?" Merlin already knew the answer for not even the great dragon knew.<br>"I've never seen such a thing. If it weren't for the blood I would've said it were the living dead."  
>"Father, there is still the matter of the survivors." Arthur cut in.<br>"Yes, we can hardly bring them into the castle." Uther had nearly forgotten about them. Not suprising since the head was quite a gruesome sight.  
>Merlin wanted to speak but a servant was hardly allowed to interrupt the king talking to his sone unless it was a matter of life and death. Thankfully Arthur had noticed and his curiosity got the better of him.<br>"Is there something you want to say?" He asked his manservant.  
>"Sire, may I suggest using one of the tents used during the tournament to accomodate the survivors."<br>Arthur had thought Merlin would make a fool of himself but there seemed to be hope for him yet.  
>"It's a good thing you're Arthur's manservant."Uther smiled.<br>"He has his moments." Arthur joined.  
>"Gaius," Uther called, his face serious once more "I need answers." He owed his people answers, answers he did not have yet.<br>"Of course, sire." Gaius bowed and left with the head.  
>"Go help him." Arthur dismissed his manservant who gladly did so.<p>

Leaving the throne room behind them, Merlin had a small confession to make.  
>"I spoke with Kilgharrah..." He began "With the knights present?" The court physician asked confused.<br>"No, before we left Camelot. He said another evil had pierced the veil between worlds but also 'others', question is what he meant by 'others'."  
>"It does seem a lot like the face of evil." He said as he took another look at the severed head.<br>"There was something else as well. Kilgharrah's foresight has become unreliable, he said so himself. It has to do with these 'others' who's actions he cannot foresee." The thought slightly troubled Gaius but the dragon rarely spoke the whole truth except when it was in his own best interest.  
>When they entered Gaius' practice Merlin saw a familiar face laying on the table and he didn't look very well.<br>"What's Errol doing on the table?" The young warlock asked his guardian.  
>"Merlin!" He didn't see the man but his voice was familiar and so was his face.<br>"Gilli, what's with Errol?" He asked.  
>"He got bitten by one of those creatures during the raid." Gilli explained.<br>"His temperature is spiking still and his skin seems is becoming increasingly pale." Gaius examined the man.  
>"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Merlin asked.<br>"I can't make an antidote when I don't know what's poisoned him in the first place."  
>"Gilli?" Merlin asked the sorcerer staring into the ground.<br>"The day before the soldiers came, an old woman passed through. She called herself Sinlac Iëldu [Sin-lack E-El-Do] and said we should leave Greenswood.  
>None of us wanted to leave our homes, not to follow some raving old woman. But what she said then holds true now. The beasts would bring a blight upon the lands and poison that which they touch." Gilli told.<br>"She might know more than she's letting on." Gaius speculated.  
>"Which way did she go?"<br>"East, into the forest. She's probably gone to the ruined tower. You... You don't plan to seek her out, do you?" Gilli wasn't sure whether telling him about the witch was such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" Arthur exclaimed. They stood in Arthur's chambers where the prince was going about his usual routine for Gaius to find an answer. "It's our only chance!" Merlin pleaded for Errol's sake.<p>

"Searching those godforsaken woods for an old hag who might, _might_ be a witch is not even worth calling a chance at all." If only Merlin could get it into that thick skull of his it was worth the risk. "Please Arthur, I know it's a bad idea but it's the best we got."  
>"It's risky, dangerous, reckless and might be for nothing at all!" Arthur kept arguing.<br>In the corridor stood a knight who had heard the entire conversation and just couldn't resist to get involved in things he didn't belong. The opening of the door silenced the two 'friends'. Gwaine's mischievous smile peeked around the corner. "Sound great, where do I sign up?"  
>"<em>Merlin<em> wants to go back to Greenswood to search for some witch that might not even exist."  
>"So?" Gwaine retorted<br>"What do you mean 'so'?"  
>"When has that ever stopped you?" Gwaine laughed.<br>"I don't know why I keep doing this for the life of me." Arthur sighed, agreeing

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Next chapter brings in the first DA character though most of you can probably guess it.

Name: | Pronounced as: | Original spelling:  
>Sinlac Iëldu | [Sin-lack E-El-Do] | scinnlæce ieldu<p> 


	3. Sinlac Iëldu

Arthur and Merlin had left Camelot shortly after Gwaine convinced the prince to go. Gwaine had insisted on coming along but someone had to cover for them or at least keep up appearances.

A loud thud made Arthur turn to Merlin who had been falling behind and had now fallen to the floor.  
>"Such a girl." He sighed as he saw his manservant climb back onto his horse. Merlin hadn't slept since yesterday morning, before they rode out for Greenswood.<br>"Hurry up, will you!" The prince shouted. Merlin quickly began riding besides him mumbling sorry as he did.  
>"Is that the tower?" Merlin pointing at the battlements he spotted which were barely taller than the trees.<br>Arthur fastened his pace and made way towards it.

The old guard tower had suffered at the siege weaponry of wars long past, a great deal of it had been broken away by the years as it could be seen that where once was the entrance was now big enough to fit the great dragon. Now nature was well on it's way to reclaim the old guard tower, it had become overgrown with ivy and several other plants.  
>At the base of the tower stood an old woman and looking into hole in the tower, she had made her home there.<br>"Well, well... what have we here?" The old woman croaked.  
>When he got a better look at her, her golden eyes immediatly took Merlin's full attention.<br>It seemed unlikely that someone would naturally have gold coloured eyes and Merlin suspected she was more than 'just a witch'.  
>"Sinlac Iëldu?" Arthur asked.<br>"I've been expecting you."  
>"Really?" Arthur laughed, the woman was obviously a fraud. What witch would willingly meet the son of the instigator of the Great Purge?<br>"Yes, prince of Camelot, I have." She smiled as she saw it upset him.  
>"You seek knowledge of the darkness that attacked Greenswood and a cure for Errol."<br>"Tell us what we need to know and I'll spare your life." Arthur tried to compensate.  
>The witch chuckled, finding it all so very amusing.<br>"I will tell you of the _creatures_, but there is no cure for Errol. They are called darkspawn, humans and alike corrupted by what is only known as 'the taint'. They entered Albion when the veil between worlds was torn and their numbers have grown rapidly."  
>"What do you mean 'grown rapidly'?" Arthur asked, there weren't really that many darkspawn.<br>"The veil was torn weeks ago. They're everywhere now, from here to the Isle of the Blessed where it all began."  
>"That's a lie." It didn't make sense, if they were everywhere then why was only Greenswood attacked?<br>"They hide underground, waiting, digging." Sinlac  
>"Digging for what? Gold?" Arthur found the idea preposterous, creatures like that wouldn't dig, they would raid and pillage.<br>"An archdemon, one of the Old Gods, not of the Old Religion mind you, to lead them into battle as one."  
>"What does an archdemon look like?" Merlin asked, they knew what the darkspawn looked like but surely its leader would be different.<br>"The Old Gods look like dragons and will literally be blackend by the taint of the darkspawn regardless of life and death."  
>"Are you trying to scare me?" Arthur felt insulted, it was belittling that the old bat believed she could scare him with her black fantasy of undead 'tainted' dragons attacking Camelot.<br>"Scare you? I'm just an old hag that talks too much." She chuckled, whatever the witch was she wasn't scared.  
>"How do we stop them?" Merlin asked beginning to feel like the only sane person around.<br>"In the world beyond the veil there were those called 'Grey Wardens' who hunted their leader, the archdemon, but their methods are beyond your reach. Still, mortal men are capable of killing an archdemon. There is one here, in Albion, who has."  
>"Who?" Arthur demanded to know only to be laughed at by the elderly woman.<br>"Ha, so impatient. Would I not tell you if I did?"  
>The prince had his answer but it wasn't a satisfying one. He now knew what he had to do, prevent the darkspawn from finding one of the 'Old Gods'. But if what she said was truth, if they where everywhere, where the hell was he supposed to begin? The thought was a grim one as he walked back to his horse.<br>"You," She softly called for Merlin's attention. "you will have to emerge in order to be victorious." The smile on her face unnerved the warlock and he felt so very sure she knew about his magic already. Was it advice, a prophecy or a warning? For the moment he was just glad they had something to call their enemy, darkspawn. He quickly joined the prince with a strange feeling he just couldn't shake.  
>"Something wrong?" Arthur asked when his manservant finally mounted his horse.<br>"No, just a feeling." He replied as the two set course to home.

- Earlier in Camelot -

Gwaine had just wished the prince and his lanky manservant well when he ran into Gwen. "Sir Gwaine." She greeted him. "Guinevere." She smiled, everyone _always_ called her Guinevere when she did something wrong and in this case Gwaine was teasing her. He had told her time and again not to call him 'sir'. "Have you seen Arthur?" She asked. He hadn't thought of a good excuse yet and went for "I don't know, where is he usually this time of day?"  
>"Training." she answered with a peculiar smile which, to Gwaine, meant '<em>With me<em>'. "Thanks." She quickly brushed him off to resume her search.  
><em>Don't know<em> was a silly lie, it was childish and easy to see through. _Perhaps it'd be best to go there where ideas are born_.

The tavern was pretty much empty this time of day, only the drunk and unemployed littered its floors. The upside was that there was plenty of beer to go 'round and the oppertunity of thinking about an excuse for Arthur and Merlin. Taking another sip of his pint a stranger caught his eye entering the tavern. The man had a somewhat gaunt face which went well with his black beard and hair but that was nothing special. What _was_ special was the black plate armor he wore which unlike any Gwaine had ever seen and a shield bearing an emblem unknown to him. He sat down not far from Gwaine and ordered a pint. Gwaine couldn't help himself and sat down next to him.  
>"Where are you from?" The stranger looked at him with only suspicion.<br>"I don't recognize your coat of arms." Gwaine explained.  
>"Kirkwall." He answered somewhat bluntly.<br>"I've never met any knights from Kirkwall before."  
>"That's because I'm not a knight. I'm champion of Kirkwall." Champion? Judging by the man's armor it must've been quite a tournament and yet, if it was such a tournament then why hadn't he ever heard of it?<br>"I see, interesting. My name is sir Gwaine but you can just call me Gwaine." He boasted to see the stranger's reaction. Thankfully his face brightend a bit.  
>"Garret Hawke, but everyone just calls me Hawke." He introduced himself.<br>"So, what brings you to Camelot?" Gwaine asked cheerfully.  
>"Nothing. I'm drifting a bit at the moment."<br>"You're a mercenary?" Gwaine pryed.  
>"No, not for a long time." Hawke smiled remembering the days he had been one.<p>

"Hey you!" Someone shouted. Gwaine recognized the man, he had accused him (Gwaine) of cheating at cards but now failed to remember whether he had. A bottle was then flung his way but missed and hit the shield that was on Hawke's back. Hawke got up and drew his sword but all he really needed was glare since the man just left without a second thought.  
>"Are you sure you're a knight?" He asked Gwaine, doubting a knight would piss a man off like that. "Sorry, I'm not wearing my 'tavern armor'."<br>Hawke showed a lopsided grin, it was difficult not to like Gwaine but it was very difficult to imagine him being a knight.  
>"Why don't I show you 'round Camelot? I've got the feeling you won't be going anywhere for quite a while."<br>Hawke agreed but he was still somewhat suspicious of Gwaine. But Gwaine seemed to trust him so he could at least get some information from him.  
>"What's this talk I hear about the 'Great Purge' and a ban on magic?"<br>"You're definitely not from around here."  
>Gwaine looked at Hawke expecting an answer but none was given, Hawke knew when to keep quiet.<br>"The Great Purge was the King's relentless persecution of all who followed the Old Religion, also known as magic. Not our finest moment.  
>Unfortunately the law still exists and when someone found guilty of practicing magic they are burned at the stake."<br>"That's horrible."  
>"Like I said, I don't approve. Yet the king insists of celebrating the anniversary of his 'victory'."<br>They were now walking in the castle courtyard and two knights approached them.  
>"Gwaine, who's your friend?" Sir Leon asked.<br>"Garret Hawke, thanks for asking." Said the champion as he was a little insulted they had asked his companion instead of the man himself.  
>"Are you a knight?" Leon asked curiously<br>"No. I am Champion of Kirkwall."  
>"Really? Would you mind a demonstration?"<br>"Here?" Hawke dared him, he just couldn't resist to put this cocky knight in his place.  
>"Why not." Sir Leon replied as he drew his sword, his example quickly followed by Hawke. <p>

**AN:**

I liked how the chapter began but as it went on I got tired and rushed it.  
>I originally intended this chapter to feature the fight between Leon and Hawke but I began to loathe the dialogue I had written for it.<br>I'll be adding it to the next chapter instead.

As you've probably figured out, Scinnlaec Iëldu is actually Flemeth.  
>Because the elves called her Asha'bellanar, the woman of many years, I went for Scinnlaec Iëldu which is (translator) Old English for "Woman of the Ages".<br>I liked how Hawke came out in this chapter, especially the "Are you sure you're a knight?", it's something I feel Hawke would say.  
>Also, Morrigan will soon be making an appearance.<p>

Also, feel free to suggest a DA character anytime.


	4. Witch of the Wilds

**AN:**

I know it's not a very refined chapter, I just want to get past this ugly chapter and carry on with the story.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon was the first to strike with a quick blow that was easily blocked by Hawke's shield.<p>

Hawke pushed forward with his shield after which he performed a quick strike against sir Leon's sword that knocked him off-balance.  
>Hawke then dropped his shield entirely and made a series of blows which took sir Leon great effort to block.<br>Then sir Leon was back on the offensive by a quick lunge. Hawke grabbed the knights arm and pulled him towards and past him.  
>A quick prick of his sword against the knight's buttocks, much to the amusement of the other knights, meant the duel was pretty much over.<br>"I admit, I underestimated you." Sir Leon said in an attempt to save his honour.  
>"So tell me, is he really a knight?" He asked pointing his sword at Gwaine who was slightly offended by this.<br>"He might not look the part but I would trust him with my life, as would any of the knights."  
>"Leon, perhaps Arthur would like to train with the Champion." Elyan suggested.<br>"Gwaine, you don't happen to have seen the prince, have you?" Sire Leon asked.  
>"No." Gwaine lied, he still hadn't found the time to come up with a good lie.<br>"Well, knowing Arthur and Merlin they've probably gotten themselves into trouble again. If they aren't back by supper we're going to look for them." Leon worried.  
>"Then we'd best get back to the tavern." Hawke joked but Gwaine made a run for it and did not look back. Hawke quickly followed his example while the remaining knights laughed at the very comical sight of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur rode into Camelot <em>just<em> in time for dinner, at least Arthur was. Merlin on the other hand quickly left as soon as Arthur was out of sight.  
>The warlock went back to the clearing in the forest and called for the dragon once more.<br>"Young warlock, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
>"I've found out the name of the dark creatures, it's darkspawn."<br>"Darkspawn... I do not know the name but neither do I know of the creatures. It does seem to fit though."  
><em>It does seem to fit?<em> What the hell? He was Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, a knowledgeable dragon who was over a thousand years old.  
>"Did she say anything else?"<br>"That they were everywhere, underground, digging for one of the Old Gods."  
>"Which explains why we haven't seen much of them."<br>"She also said something else had come through the Veil, a person that had fought them before."  
>"Did she say who or where?"<br>"No, she didn't and I don't know where this leaves us, if anywhere at all."  
>"When in doubt, go back to the beginning, back to the isle of the blessed."<br>"I'll leave first thing tomorrow."  
>"I can see you're tired but you must leave for the Isle as soon as possible."<p>

Merlin went to the physician's chambers and was saddend to see Errol had died and his body had blackend quite a bit.  
>"Ah, Merlin, you're back. Did you find a cure?" Gaius greeted him, not all too excited since he <em>did<em> lose a patient.  
>"No, I'm afraid not. The witch-"<br>"The witch was there after all?"  
>"Yes. She said he was 'Tainted' by the darkspawn, that's what they are called."<br>"Tainted... Seems fitting since he attacked me."  
>"He attacked you? Did he bite you?"<br>"And transmit the disease? No, he was dead before he could try."  
>"You killed him?" Merlin had a difficult time picturing Gaius hitting his patient on the head with a stick.<br>"No, Merlin, no! The disease did."  
>"Good, then I can go to bed." Merlin went to his room and fell onto his bed to finally get some sleep.<br>Knowing Merlin hadn't slept in a while Gaius let him have his rest and woke him six hours later for an early breakfast.  
>"I need to go to the Isle of the Blessed."<br>"Why?"  
>"Not knowing how to carry on, the dragon told me to return to where it all began, where the veil was torn in the first place."<br>"And what are you going to tell Arthur?"  
>"What time is it?" Merlin asked as he got up and stuffed the bread in his mouth so he could gather his things.<br>"Two in the morning but you won't even get there before his breakfast."  
>"Tell him I'm somewhere else, just not the tavern." He said and left the physician's chambers muttering 'please not the tavern'.<p>

"_Draca!_" Merlin called in the forest clearing. Kilgharrah came crashing almost before he could utter his call to the dragon.  
>"Yes, young warlock?" The dragon asked<br>"It's that time again." Merlin smiled.

Having the Great Dragon fly him to the Isle of the Blessed cut off a lot of time being able to get there in under an hour. Unfortunately Kilgharrah had insisted on not landing on the Isle itself, which Merlin didn't want to push as riding a dragon was demeaning for him in the first place. He traveled to the Isle the same way he did the last time he saw Nimueh.

The Isle hadn't changed much since his last visit save for the feeling of dark eyes that were upon him. He kept moving until he suddenly heard a noise, a voice he thought. He slowly moved to the source of the source and saw a woman scavanging the ruines.

"Hello?" He spoke softly. The woman turned around abruptly, her clothes were much more provocative than the sinfull red dress Morgana had worn during the Great Purge celebration. The most remarkable, however, were her gold coloured eyes much like the ones the old witch had. The woman didn't take kindly to strangers as she pointed her staff at him.  
>"State your business or I shall kill you where you stand." She had a most remarkable accent, foreign to the warlock but perhaps not foreign to Albion.<br>"I mean you no harm, my name is Merlin."  
>"Well Merlin, what is it you're doing here?" Her eyes, no anger, no fear, no sadness, no happiness, she was completely in control of herself and the situation.<br>"I'm looking for something or someone." It wasn't a straight answer and she wasn't satisfied with it either.  
>"You'd best come up with a better answer." She said as she held her staff a little higher. The warlock's eyes flashed gold and sent the woman was sent flying backwards, dropping the staff in the process. He quickly picked it up and pointed it at her instead.<br>"My turn," He smiled. "What's your name?"  
>"Morrigan." She answered reluctantly but didn't leave it at that.<br>"Unless you're going to kill me, I have better things to do than lie around all day." She said as she got back on her feet.  
>"Such as?" Merlin inquired, still pointing the staff at her.<br>"You first." She countered though she was absolutely not in a position to bargain.  
>"Fine, I'm looking for a way to fight the darkspawn." Morrigan had faced a few of them before at one of the nearby villages but they didn't know the name of their attackers, this <em>boy<em> did.  
>Then, as if by magic, the ancient evil attacked. There were a dozen of them but nothing they couldn't handle.<br>"_Forbearne! Akwele!_" Merlin shot out a fireball instantly killing the first of them. Morrigan did not hesitate either and an arc of icy spikes rose from the ground, penetrating and killing a great deal of them.  
>"<em>Forp fleoge!<em>" And another Hurlock was sent flying back. Morrigan sent out a column of fire which forced the darkspawn to seperate themselves or die in the flames.  
>"<em>Gewicad ge stanas!<em>" Loose stones that lay on the ruins began falling down and incapacitated a most of what remained.  
>The few darkspawn that still lived made a run for it after that.<br>"How do you do that?" Merlin asked as he returned her staff to her.  
>"Do what?" She asked.<br>"Cast such powerful spells without chanting."  
>"You mean <em>you must<em> chant whenever you cast a spell?" She needn't chant, she used different magic? There was no such thing... in Albion.  
>"You... You're the one I'm looking for."<br>"I don't follow."  
>"You're the one the witch spoke of, you're the one that's slain an archdemon."<br>"Flemeth." She cursed. "I suppose you want my help." Not that it really mattered, Flemeth was there which meant the issue couldn't be dismissed.  
>"That was my next question, yes."<br>She cursed her lover internally, he had made her so weak in so many ways. She yearned for his love and ignoring darkspawn would surely waste it. She didn't have a choice.  
>"Very well."<p> 


End file.
